


All of Your (My) Flaws

by jazznrajah



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Raleigh Becket x Mako Mori mix from 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Your (My) Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some of my mixes.

** **

 

**a l l  o f  y o u r  ( m y )  f l a w s**

 

_a raleigh becket x mako mori mix_

  
[[listen](http://8tracks.com/jazznrajah/all-of-your-my-flaws) | [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9lbqe0n2y8vrhtm/fmyoa.zip)]

 

 _tomorrow never comes_ \- vnv nation;

 _quiet as a mouse_ \- margot & the nuclear so and so’s;

 _are you with me_ \- the potbelleez; _rectifier_ \- daft punk;

 _flaws (live acoustic version)_ \- bastille; _acts of courage_ \- x-ray dog;

 _fight song (gossip girl version)_ \- the republic tigers;

 _all is violent, all is bright_ \- god is an astronaut; _lean_ \- oh land

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/55572192981) July 2013 on tumblr.


End file.
